


в этот раз

by marshall_line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/F, They are all Stupid™, slight!Reiner/Bertolt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: всё получитсяты не спеши





	в этот раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wastedyouthenterthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedyouthenterthevoid/gifts).



> *на заявку:
>
>> райберты потащили анни на каток, так как она умудрилась им чот проспорить, и учат её кататься

Анни вроде не была лошицей, но объяснить себе, каким образом она умудрилась проспорить Райнеру и Бертольду, была не в состоянии. Думать над этим было бесполезно уже потому, что они оказались на катке. Анни от одного вида ледяного поля почему-то бросало в дрожь. Ко всему прочему, ребята знали: единственное, чего Анни Леонхарт не умела делать, так это кататься на коньках.

И сейчас они собирались её этому научить.

Или убить.

Кто знает.

Райнер и Бертольд держали её за руки и медленно вели по катку; вокруг люди спокойно кружили, как будто под ними был не лёд, а трава, от чего у Анни ещё сильнее тряслись колени. Вообще-то она ничего не боялась, так как не видела в этом смысла, но контролировать внезапно появившийся страх не получалось.

Какая разница, упадёт она или нет? На тренировках и не такое было.

Какая разница, разобьёт она себе лицо или нет? Уже разбивала и не раз.

Какая, господи, разница? Но Анни смотрела под ноги, они расходились в разные стороны, и боялась всего на свете. Это было чертовски глупо, и мягкая понимающая улыбка Бертольда ей ничем не помогала. Просто отвезите меня домой, хватит—

Вместо этого Райнер резко отпустил её и оставил на произвол судьбы посреди катка.

У Анни от шока и предательства, _ах ты пиздюк_ , глаза были размером с тарелку. Она редко проявляла подобные эмоции и почти никогда ничему не удивлялась, но такой подставы Анни не ожидала от слова «совсем». Бертольд мог лишь растерянно пожать плечами.

Так себе из тебя друг, знаешь?

Райнер же был Райнером:

— Давайте, ваша Носатость, езжайте к нам.

Ярость в Анни вскипела моментально, только ноги слушаться не хотели — и она просто примёрзла к своему месту, и никуда не двигалась. Женщина, ты можешь это сделать, всего-то надо проехать метр, давай, не ссы. Анни ссала и умирала от стыда и позора перед самой собой. Парни ждали, а прогресса всё не наблюдалось, поэтому эти две влюблённые друг в друга мрази взяли и бросили её, укатив в толпу людей.

 

Путь к бортику Анни прошла в горячке.

Она прикладывала столько усилий, что наверняка была сейчас краснее шарфа Микасы. Кстати, об этом: через пару минут после того, как Анни перевела дыхание, вцепившись в перила и найдя в них спасение, она заметила подъезжающую к ней Микасу.

— Анни!

— Микаса? Ты здесь с Эреном?

— Нет, с тётей Ханджи. И её бывшим. Не знаю, как оказалась в такой ситуации.

— Аналогично.

А потом они стояли возле бортика и по привычке молчали, просто наблюдая за парочками и семьями с детьми. Анни думала о том, как ей отсюда выбраться и не убиться по дороге, потому что выход остался чёрт-те где.

В какой-то момент они заметили Ханджи и Моблита: тот тоже учил её кататься; со стороны это выглядело забавно и без издёвки, как поступил с ней в итоге Райнер.

(Анни даже улыбнулась)

— Не знала, что ты не умеешь кататься.

— Я не буду сейчас это признавать.

— У тебя дрожат коленки.

— Подумаешь.

— Если тебе не нравится каток, тогда почему ты сюда пришла?

— Я проспорила Райнеру и Бертольду.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзно.

— И на что же? Хотя мы не такие близкие друзья, можешь не говорить.

Не то чтобы Анни собиралась.

Им с Микасой всегда было комфортно молчать и ничего больше; они либо понимали друг друга без слов, либо не понимали вообще: никакой золотой середины; порой Анни не удавалось сообразить, встречается Микаса с кем-то или нет, ведь она слишком часто говорила об Эрене, если, конечно, говорила. В общем, было и комфортно, и сложно.

(И хуй пойми ещё как)

Анни не имела ни малейшего понятия, что её всё-таки сподвигло ответить:

— Я проспорила, что приглашу человека, который мне нравится, на свидание. Мне давался месяц — и даже его не хватило.

Микаса могла бы спросить: тебе кто-то нравится?

Спросить: ты — и не смогла?

Или: неужели ты такая ссыкуха?

Только Микаса была совсем не такой, по крайней мере насколько Анни её знала ещё со студенческих лет. В ней мало что поменялось, та же привязанность к Эрену осталась, чтоб его, господи. Когда этот орущий гном вымре—

Мимо вполне уверенно проехала Ханджи, и за ней сразу Моблит. Даже у Ханджи — старой женщины, которая спотыкалась о собственные ноги — получилось, а у Анни — нет? Она пыталась отъехать пару раз от бортика, но сердце мгновенно вылетало от страха прямо в горло — и Анни уже просто от всего тошнило.

Не нужен .был ей этот чёртов каток, спор-то получился дурацкий.

Для Микасы, видимо, проблем не было: замороженная непробиваемая уверенность на её лице говорила за неё. Или не говорила ничего. Это же Микаса.

Она была, как Анни, непонятна никому.

 

Анни уже сильно продрогла: у неё онемели от холода пальцы, перчатки-то она с собой никогда не носила, тупица; шарф размотался — и ей везде дуло. Анни и подходящая к погоде одежда были несовместимы. Это Микаса умудрялась следить за всем, потому что всю жизнь прожила с Эреном в одном доме, надо же было с ним нянчиться.

Анни не понимала, почему её так бесило постоянное наличие Эрена вокруг Микасы и вообще сам Эрен, но его, слава богу, сегодня здесь не было. Спрашивать, почему, кстати, Микаса пришла на каток, Анни не спрашивала, пока та сама не сказала, как умела — вдруг:

— Я тоже.

— Что тоже?

— Проспорила отцу, поэтому он спихнул мне тётю Ханджи. Сказал: «Развлеки старушку».

— Семья у тебя, конечно, отличная.

— Да кошмар какой-то.

Анни, может, показалось, но Микаса что, засмеялась?

Если бы у Анни был список вещей, которые её всё же удивляли, Микаса была бы на первом месте, а после ещё сто подпунктов, естественно, связанных с ней. Смех можно было добавить прямо сейчас. Нет, у Анни не было списка. Не было же?

— А на что ты спорила?

— Вроде на то же, что и ты? Совпадение?

И они — как два бесконечных тормоза — наконец-то начали подгружаться, чуть погодя сказав в один голос, когда до них дошло:

— Ты собиралась пригласить меня на свидание?!

Они сразу затихли и просто смотрели друг на друга; Микаса в итоге слилась со своим шарфом, такой красной она была. Микаса умеет краснеть? Ещё один пункт в список.

Это можно было списать на каток и холод, только и всего—

Женщина, ты точно такая же, меньше пизди.

В этот раз мимо них хихикая проехал Райнер.

— Неловко получилось.

— Согласна.

Так они ещё немного постояли, игнорируя комментарии Райнера, которые иногда доносились с другого конца катка. Как Бертольд с ним справлялся? Загадка. А после Микаса, действия которой никогда нельзя было предугадать наверняка, взяла Анни за руку со словами «доверься мне» и повела за собой в сторону выхода, до него было не близко.

В итоге Анни и не заметила, как они выехали к центру катка, там просто никого не было и двигаться было проще; руку Микасы она не отпускала всё равно; необъяснимый страх, вообще-то, никуда не пропал, это так не происходит, но Анни определённо чувствовала себя в полной безопасности, от чего ей было и странно, и приятно—

— Так я тебе нравлюсь?

И тут Анни, конечно, наеб—

Льда лицом она не коснулась: Микаса вовремя её поймала.

— А я — тебе?

Микаса только кивнула.

— Да?

— Да.

— Это было не свидание, если что.

— Конечно, не оно, мы-то здесь оказались из-за некоторых пидоров, а не по своей воле. В следующий раз я свожу тебя куда-нибудь, договорились?

— Иногда я забываю, какой прямолинейной ты можешь быть.

Микаса ей что, подмигнула?

Сердце Анни вылетело просто к чёрту (ещё раз и ещё, и ещё), но мчаться за ним в ближайшее время она не планировала. Мимо проехала Ханджи, напоследок крикнув:

— Юная любовь!

— Эй, нам под тридцать!

В этот раз смеялась уже Анни.

 

— Так куда бы ты меня сводила?

— У Жана были лишние билеты на бокс.

— Микаса, ты преподаёшь детям физику, какой ещё, господи, бокс.

— Могу показать ;)

— Ты хуже всей своей родни.

— И я всё равно тебе нравлюсь?

— _обожеда_.


End file.
